lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Code Event
Humanoid Source Code & Robot Theme Parts To break the defense in limited time requires perception, rich experience, and fast hands. Ran from August 4 to August 10, 2018. During the event, you can claim a Basic Code every day in the Event Shop, and Medium and Advanced Codes through completing stages in Journey. Pack Shop Secret shop sells accelerator! Purchase chance refreshes 5:00 daily! During the Mind Code Event, an event limited pack shop was open, where you could collect Basic Code every day and purchase accelerator keys for real money. $0.99 USD: 36 Accelerator Keys and 50 VIP EXP. $1.99 USD: 78 Accelerator Keys and 100 VIP EXP. $2.99 USD: 120 Accelerator Keys and 150 VIP EXP. Free: 1 Basic Code. Could only be claimed once every day. Sale $0.99 USD: 72 Accelerator Keys and 50 VIP EXP. Could only be purchased once every day. Codes During the event, each player had four slots for code, which could hold any of the following types of code. Once the four slots were full, no new codes could be collected until a slot was freed up by a code being opened. Basic Basic Code will drop basic rewards; has a chance to drop cute shoes Heart Color Wings. It also drops a random amount of accelerator keys after opening. You can claim Basic Code from the Pack Shop every day for free. There is no other way of collecting this type of code. Medium Medium Code drops basic rewards; you might have a chance to drop robot theme parts, stamina, gold or Star Coins. However, once you have collected all three robot theme parts, you won't get them again, and will only receive stamina, gold or Star Coins from opening the code. It takes 8 hours to open one Medium Code, or 8 Keys. They can be obtained from both Princess and Maiden difficulty in Journey, and they get dropped equally frequently in both difficulties. Advanced Advanced Code drops pieces of the suit Humanoid Source Code and also has a small chance to drop the entire suit. The Advanced Code does not drop repeat parts of the suit. It also has a chance to drop materials. It takes 24 hours to open one Advanced Code, or 24 keys. The code can be obtained from both Princess and Maiden difficulty in Journey, and they get dropped equally frequently in both difficulties, but less often than Medium Code. Suits Humanoid Source Code Suit completion Reward: Game of Hackers, Game of Code, Eyes of Hunt. * Hair: Glowing Pink * Coat: Glassesless Illusion * Top: Coder * Bottom: Interpreter * Shoes: Online Track * Hair Ornament: Hacker Cat Ear * Ears: Bluetooth Earphone * Necklace: Bi-thread Chain * Gloves: Gloves of Decipher * Waist: Portable Projector * Face: Hidden Glasses * Tattoo: Quick Lightning * Tail: Breakpoint Resume * Background: Holographic Screen * Ground: Redundant Data * Makeup: Eyes of Danger Alternate Series (Pose With Light Skin) * Hair: Glowing Pink * Dress: Game of Hackers * Hair Ornament: Hacker Cat Ear * Ears: Bluetooth Earphone * Face: Hidden Glasses * Background: Holographic Screen * Ground: Redundant Data * Makeup: Eyes of Danger Alternate Series (Pose With Dark Skin) * Hair: Glowing Pink * Dress: Game of Code * Hair Ornament: Hacker Cat Ear * Ears: Bluetooth Earphone * Face: Hidden Glasses * Background: Holographic Screen * Ground: Redundant Data * Makeup: Eyes of Hunt Robot Theme Parts The following items do not belong in any suit. * Foreground: Electronic Assistant * Head Ornaments: Supply Helper * Ground: Monitor Butler New Skin After the Mind Code event concluded, Love Nikki released a normally posed skin called Hacker's Secret in order to match the makeup Eyes of Hunt. It was free to all players, whether or not they had finished the suit. The official account posted on their Facebook at 10:00 AM, August 13, 2018: "And have you checked your NEW free dark skin in the mailbox? Hope you enjoy it! If you have troubles claiming the skin mail, please check your wardrobe later and the skin will be there." Category:Events Category:2018 Events Category:Mind Code Category:Event: Other